


Paperback writer

by MorganeUK



Series: Songs title as inspiration... [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Devious Sherlock Holmes, Gen, John sexy imagination, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Pre-Relationship, Writer John, silly one, when is not really important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-16 06:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: John has a little secret...





	Paperback writer

John was in the 'zone'... the words were flying from his mind (as fast as two fingers at the time can go of course). 

> _The Dark PI, exhausted from the 10 days case, crashed on the leather sofa as soon as we entered the Manhattan modern apartment. He looks so innocent, beautiful, sexy... _After months of playing around, tonight was the night! Walking slowly, I drop on my knees in front of him, near his angelic face. His lips were inviting, slightly opened, tempting... My tongue slowly humects my dry lips - a habit of mine that have been called utterly sexy by many girlfriends - when u _ _nable to resist, I press them on my partner lips. Really softly... Keeping my position after the almost kiss, unable to go away more than few millimeters from him. Waiting for something, I don't know what!  When languorously, he opens his sleepy eyes and smiles... before pulling my mouth furiously against his... It was finally happening! Me, the modest partner of the best PI in NY finally able to touch the object of my desire. Panting, murmuring filthy things, my hands start to untuck the expensive shirt, unbuckle the tight jean - now even tighter as they reveal my friend interest____

Suddenly stopping, John closes his eyes a second, imagining the scene in his head.  _Oh God, I must be careful... if Sherlock found that I am writing sexy stories about us... about a hypothetical PI and his hypothetical partner... The shame! Thank God, Sherlock does not read that kind of stuff!_  His cheeks quickly turning a nice flaming red when the voice of his flatmate resonate in the room. 

"John? Are you all right? You are all... flushed." 

 _Shit! He wasn't supposed to be there today!_  Closing rapidly his browser - the text was obviously saved in a cloud under an account that John created just for that with a new email address and not on his computer - he murmurs "Nothing... nothing..."

Chuckling at his friend embarrassment, he jokes "You know it's okay if you want to watch porn, you don't have to feel ashamed or anything..."  John protests vehemently but his friend was already thinking about something else.

As the doctor rushes to make tea and calm his thoughts, the detective sat in his chair, his phone in hand.  _I wondering what is the last chapter of "The Adventures of the Dark PI". Really, he should put his stories on Tumblr to get a bigger audience._ With an angelic smile, he smiles at John over his phone before reading the last chapter. 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: Paperback writer / The Beatles


End file.
